Mokuba's Guardian Angel
by BloodyRose2016
Summary: Summary Inside! :) R&R PLEASE! THIRD YGO STORY!


**Guardian Angel**

**Summary: To most people, Kaiba is a cold-hearted business man. Only Mokuba knows the truth, but Seto is tired of all the whispers, so he decides to prove to everyone how much he cares for his little brother. Song-fic to "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (Non-Yaoi) ONE-SHOT! **

**Warnings- Brotherly Fluff, slight swearing. Seto might be OOC.**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Seto- Android18rulez doesn't own Yugi-oh! A Japanese guy does. She also doesn't own the song used in this story.**

**Me- Thanks for putting is so blunt. *glares***

**Seto- *shrugs***

* * *

It was a normal day so far for Seto, business as usual; school still the same boring place. The only good part of his day was when Mokuba woke him up and then the two engaged in a tickle war. The memory made Kaiba smile, his little brother was so cute. Seto knew he would crawl to the ends of the Earth if it meant that Mokuba was happy and safe from harm. Despite popular belief, Seto was a kind and genuine person, he just doesn't trust others, so he is a jerk to them. Yes, he heard the whispers.

They were beginning to bug him, not cause of what was being said about him, really, he could care less. They bugged him because they were upsetting Mokuba. He hated it when his brother was upset. Those violet-gray eyes filled with tears make his heart ache with sadness, almost urging him to cry as well.

Seto closed his laptop with a sigh. He wondered if Mokuba was home yet or not. He looked at his watch and found that his brother was probably home. With renewed vigor, Kaiba set out to return home to his beloved baby brother.

* * *

As Seto opens the door he was attacked by a mess of black hair. Mokuba looked up and smiled at his big brother. Seto could see something wrong in Mokuba's eyes. To him, those eyes were an open book.

"What's wrong, little guy?" Seto asked gently.

"What do you mean, Seto?"

"I can something is wrong, please tell me."

Mokuba was silent for a moment, then out of nowhere he began to bawl. This startled Seto.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does everyone call you such mean things? They don't know you; they shouldn't be able to judge you like that. I don't wanna hear it."

"It's all my fault."

Mokuba looked up, startled.

"How is it your fault, big brother?" He asked his older brother.

"The way I act-"

"That isn't your fault! No one knows what Gozaburo did to you! If anything it's their fault! Nobody came to save us from that monster, but here we are and he is dead. I don't blame you big brother. Please don't blame yourself." Mokuba said in desperation.

"Alright, Mokie. If that is what you want." Seto said with a hint of a smile on his lips. Mokuba was the only one who made him feel like he was worth something in this world. Ever since Gozaburo, he learned that trust came very rarely in the real world. The only one who Seto ever trusted and trusts Seto is this boy in his arms. Everyone else stabbed him in the back some time or another.

_'I have got to find a way to make this stop. For Mokuba's sake. I can't stand to watch him so upset.'_

With his mind made up, Seto decided tomorrow he would find a way to prove to others he isn't a hollow shell of a man, as many like to believe.

* * *

Later that night the phone began to ring. Seto picked it up.

"Seto Kaiba, who is this and what is your business?"

"What kind of greeting is that, Kaiba?"

Seto instantly recognized the voice. It was none other than Joey Wheeler.

"What do you want, Mutt?"

"Tea was wondering; why are you so rude to everyone; and this is a genuine question."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Curiosity killed the cat?"

"Let's just say I had a real shitty past. One that would turn anyone bitter. I had one choice, though. It was either me or Mokuba. Take your pick." With that he hung up the phone.

"Who was is, Seto?"

"Don't worry, Mokuba. It wasn't important."

"If you say so. Come on; let's get back to the game." Mokuba said with a smile.

Seto smiled too and went back to the couch, thinking about the conversation he just had with Wheeler. If more people knew, would it stop the whispers and the rumors that troubled Mokuba? Or would they get worse?

* * *

The next day Kaiba got in the car and turned on the radio. The song made his eyes widen. The song instantly made him think of Mokuba.

_**When I see your smile**__**  
**__**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**__**  
**__**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**__**  
**__**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**__**  
**__**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**__**  
**__**I'll stand up with you forever**__**  
**__**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**__**  
**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**_

_**Seasons are changing**__**  
**__**And waves are crashing**__**  
**__**And stars are falling all for us**__**  
**__**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**__**  
**__**I can show you I'll be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**__**  
**__**I'll stand up with you forever**__**  
**__**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**__**  
**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**__**  
**__**Please don't throw that away**__**  
**__**Cuz I'm here for you**__**  
**__**Please don't walk away and**__**  
**__**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**_

_**Use me as you will**__**  
**__**Pull my strings just for a thrill**__**  
**__**And I know I'll be okay**__**  
**__**Though my skies are turning gray**_

_**I will never let you fall**__**  
**__**I'll stand up with you forever**__**  
**__**I'll be there for you through it all**__**  
**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**__**  
**__**[to fade]**_

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

After hearing the song title Seto turned the radio off, that was all he needed.

* * *

Once Seto set his stuff down Roland entered the room. Seto looked up and his eyes softened a bit. Roland at least tried to help them get away, but couldn't do much for it he was fired, then he couldn't help the two boys. Kaiba respected that 'bout him. He was only loyal to Seto, even though he had barely known the boy, he just knew that he had to remain loyal to a child over his employer.

"Yes, Roland? Is there something you needed?"

"I have some bad news, sir."

"What is it?"

"Master Mokuba was kidnapped this morning."

"WHAT!? What the hell happened?"

"The driver was found beaten to near death with a note on his shirt saying that if we want to ever see Mokuba alive again, then we will have to pay them $100,000 at noon tomorrow."

Seto felt his heart stop. Mokuba was kidnapped? Who would do such a thing? Mokie was an innocent little boy with the most loving soul on the face of the Earth. If people have a problem with Seto they should take it up with him, not his baby brother.

"What do you want to do, Mister Kaiba?" asked Roland. Seto's eyes hardened.

"I have an idea, but it's a bit insane."

"I'm all ears, sir." Seto grinned.

"Let's get to work." Seto said as he began to explain his plan to Roland.

* * *

Mokuba groaned as he began to sit up. His head hurt from when those guys knocked him out. He looked around to see no windows and one door, which was locked. He didn't like this one bit. Mokuba hoped Seto would find him soon, he didn't like it here. It was dark and cold and lonely.

The door opened, standing there was a man Mokuba instantly recognized. It was one of Seto's business rivals. His name was Hillmann or something like that. The man spoke.

"Hello, Mokuba Kaiba." He said.

"What do you want from me? I don't even though you! Where are we? Who are you?"

"Be quiet if you want to remain unharmed."

That made Mokuba shut up because he knows that when a business man says he will hurt you, he will. The only one to say that jokingly was Seto, usually resulting in a tickle war or a video game battle to the "death".

Minutes later a car door was heard being slammed shut. Seto kicked the door down and glared at the man who dared tried to harm his brother thinking he could get away with it.

"Well, we meet again, Mr. Hickman." Seto growled.

"Yes, we do meet again. Where is my money?"

"Right here. What have you done to Mokuba?"

"Nothing, yet."

Yet? What did he mean by yet? The man pulled out a knife. Seto's eyes widened. Before Mr. Hickman could stab Mokuba, Seto jumped in the way, taking a knife to the stomach. The elder Kaiba dropped to the ground in pain as the police entered the abandoned shed. Mokuba hung on to Seto for all he's worth, even going in the ambulance with him. He didn't want to risk losing his beloved brother. He didn't even notice take the other man into custody, all he knew was that Seto needed him.

* * *

There were two roads in front of him. One showed his parents, both smiling at him. The other showed nothing but darkness, but Mokuba's voice could be heard from that side.

"Come with us, Seto. You'll finally be free." His mother said. She was still smiling.

"What about Mokuba?"

They said nothing, but continued to smile as if he didn't ask the question.

Seto heard Mokuba beg him to come back, that he needed his big brother by his side. Seto was kind of torn. He wanted to go with his parents and end the pain, but he couldn't just leave Mokuba. The song rang in his head again and knew what he had to do.

* * *

Mokuba looked to his brother, tears streaming down his face. He wanted Seto back. The press got hold of what happened and immediately aired it. It was also printed in every paper how the supposed cold-hearted business man risked his life for his kid brother. Everyone was talking about it. It also changed how people viewed the eldest Kaiba. Seems like he isn't as cruel and uncaring as everyone thought.

Seto groaned as he opened his eyes. Before he could begin to wonder where his brother was Mokuba hugged him, being careful not to hurt him though. Kaiba hugged him back, glad to see his brother was safe. Mokuba pulled back and smiled through the tears still streaming down his small cheeks.

"How do you feel?" Mokuba asked.

"I think I'll live, Mokie. I've been through worse, remember?" Seto said teasingly.

Mokuba didn't smile, though.

"Look, I'm going to be fine. Trust me." Seto said seriously.

"Good. You better. Doctor said you aren't allowed to go to work for about a month to recover. And to wait a week before staying the whole day, so that week you are only allowed to stay half a working day. I'll be at home with you and Roland will take over for you since I know he is the only one you would trust to watch Kaiba Corp. other than me." Mokuba regretfully told him.

"That isn't as long as I thought it would be. Good choice in my back up, but what about school?"

"I barely ever go anyway, so what does it matter now?"

"Good point. Being smarter than everyone else does have its perks."

"You've got a LOT of fan mail. Everyone heard about what happened and have begun to praise you. They're calling you a hero. And you are one, and always have been, it just took them a while to figure it out."

Seto smiled, but it quickly faded as he realized that the doctors most likely saw the scars from years of abuse and probably want an answer. Mokuba was worried when he saw his brother's smile fade so quickly.

"What is it, Seto?"

"My scars, did the doctors ask about them?"

"Yes. I said it was from years ago but I didn't want to talk about it without your consent." Mokuba told him.

"Okay. Why didn't you tell them?"

"I didn't feel comfortable with talking about it without you knowing. It makes you upset."

"How do you know that?"

Mokuba smiled. "I know you, Seto. You like to have privacy, plus this is a topic that isn't very light."

Seto smiled, he knew Mokuba wouldn't lie to him, just like he doesn't lie to Mokuba. The doctor came into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I have a few questions."

"The scars?"

"Yes. Where did they come from? I asked your brother earlier but he claimed to uncomfortable with the topic. It's important that you tell us so we know if your's and your brother's safety isn't in jeopardy."

"A little late for that. These are from when my step-father was alive. He abused my daily. The damage is done."

"Did he violate you as well? You have internal scarring."

"...Yes, he did."

"Thank-you. As you know everything said in this room will be confidential."

"Thank-you. This is a very private matter that I don't want everyone knowing about."

The doctor nodded and left the room. Seto then realized that Mokuba had heard the deepest secret he had ever kept from him.

"Seto, what are you talking about?"

The elder Kaiba sighed.

"Mokie, remember when you were six and I ran into your room with bloody shorts and had promised to protect you?"

"Yes. Oh god, please don't tell me. He and his associates didn't-"

"They did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to protect you. If I didn't do what they wanted then they would've come after you and do what they did to me onto you. I couldn't let that happened."

"Seto, I love you, but you should've gone for help! I just, wish I could've done something to help you."

"I don't blame you. I never have and never will."

* * *

Two days later the boys went home. Seto got what he wanted in the end. There were no more nasty rumors about him flying around causing Mokuba discomfort. The night they returned home Mokuba insisted on staying in his room. Seto looked down to see Mokuba asleep next to him. He began to stroke his messy black hair. The young boy smiled in his sleep, causing Seto to smile as well.

Seto was always going to be Mokie's guardian angel, not matter what.


End file.
